Junto a ti
by nekatenoh396
Summary: La palabra "siempre" para algunas personas puede ser símbolo de retención pero...para otras esa palabra tiene un gran compromiso de amor, incluso hasta la muerte... es un pequeño onse-shot que les traigo


**_Junto a ti_**

 _N.A_

 _Sé que dirán aun no subes capitulo de "enséñame a amar" y ya vas con otro one-shot parece que vas uno y uno. Y la verdad si n.n espero les guste y (no se dejen llevar solo por el titulo pequeños) xD nos estamos viendo…_

Llegue con dolor y mis ojos rojos, vestía un vestido de color plata y mis zapatillas negras; con un peinado para la ocasión, entre a la casa, con las marcas de las lagrimas, en mis mejillas aun no me lo podía creer, deje el celular y las llaves en el mesón de la entrada, cerré con llave, me vi en el espejo que teníamos en la entrada.

Me quite las zapatillas, me di vuelta y me dirigí al baño- _Ni una nota… ni un mensaje en el teléfono, no podía ser que hubiera desaparecido… así por las buenas… no era su estilo…-_ me decia a mi misma mientras desabrochando mi vestido con lentitud– _siempre fue educada, detallista hasta con la gente que apenas conocía—_

El teléfono se escuchaba en el fondo, deje caer el vestido, y me quite la ropa interior dejándola a su lado, me metí a la bañadera aun con los ojos bien abiertos, y la boca seca. _–Esta boda era su ilusión, más que la mía…. Yo me hubiera conformado con seguir con la relación de amistad y de cariño… que desde siempre nos había unido pero… cuando cambiaron los tiempos… y en función de una seguridad emocional… se abrió la posibilidad de regular la situación de cada futuro y fue ella quien me propuso cambiar la relación de estado civil…—_

 ** _Flashback_**

Estábamos de viaje en Italia, ella había decidido salir de la rutina diaria (de la casa al trabajo del trabajo a la casa), así que accedí solo porque quería verla feliz…

Exactamente habíamos ido al puerto "Nápoles" estábamos mirando el alrededor cuando metió sus manos a los bolsillos, y las saco empuñadas, el sol reflejo su rostro, me sonrió y me miro a los ojos –Es coge uno de los dos—mire sus manos

-Esta—toque su mano derecha

Abrió su mano y mire el anillo plateado que tenía en esa mano, nos miramos a los ojos y con una sonrisa tan coqueta digna de ella -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—

Quede paralizada, pero le sonreí –Vos estás loca—

-Eso es un sí, o un ¿no?—me hizo ojitos y tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. –Mira que aun podes cambiarlos—

-Claro, que si tonta—le sonreí, ella tomo mi mano izquierda y me puso el anillo, después me tomo d la nuca y nos dimos un beso tierno y rico como solo ella sabia dármelos.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

- _Pero ahora, algo había cambiado en su mente para decidir no presentarse—_ decia recordó todo lo que paso hace una hora atrás, yo afuera del juzgado llamándole por el teléfono, desesperadamente, las personas pasaban, pero de ella ni sus luces…

- _Siempre fue frágil y voluble en sus decisiones… y mi misión era mantenerla en ese equilibrio, inestable cuando le asaltaban las dudas…-_ como por ejemplo el día que tuvimos que escoger el vestido para la boda, lo recuerdo… como si hubiese sido ayer…

 ** _Flashback_**

Había llegado temprano del trabajo, con un par de catálogos, dejo su maleta de lado y se sentó conmigo, me dio un beso y me dijo –Vamos a ver el vestido princesa, quiero que se vea hermosa para este príncipe—paso su brazo derecho por mi hombro y me abrazo, abriendo el primer catalogo.

Me recosté en su pecho, abrió la pagina y empezó a ojearle un poco, a mi me había fascinado un rojo pero al cambio de pagina y se centro en un plateado –Mira este Michiru—sus ojos estaban radiantes, y su sonrisa de ilusión era fabulosa. -¿Te gusta?—

Me pregunto, mirándome a los ojos, a pesar del que rojo me había encantado, ese no era nada desagradable para mis ojos, y aunque en realidad quería el otro – ¿A ti te gusta?—ella miro algo de duda en mis ojos, aun sigo sin explicarme esa forma de ella, para ver a través de los ojos, el alma de las personas.

-Si, pero si a ti no te gusta, podemos ver otro—iba a cambiar, pero lo evite con mi mano

Mire el vestido –Esta lindo—

-No en serio, miremos otro—bese tu nariz

-A mí me gusta todo, lo que a ti te gusta— nos miramos a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Te amo—me susurro

-También yo—me alce un poco y la bese.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _-A cambió de que yo le ayudaba con sus dudas…Ella alejaba mi soledad… ofreciéndome su cariño incondicional… hasta el punto de necesitarnos mutuamente…como dos imanes de polos diferentes… que se buscan para fundirse en una sola pieza… Ella reconocía nuestra relación en los libros que leía…continuaba viviendo en un mundo de un sueño—_

 ** _Flashback_**

Acostadas en nuestra cama, ella con una playera blanca y un short negro; y yo con mi sostén y un short del mismo color que ella, estaba con mi cabeza en su hombro, mis manos en su pecho, ella con su brazo izquierdo en mi cintura, y con el derecho sosteniendo un libro.

Me encantaba que cuando era sábado, me despertaba y tomaba el primer libro que veía, ese día después dejo por un segundo el libro y me dijo algo que hizo que mi corazón saliera de orbita –Tu eres quien me guía por los senderos de la razón—cambiamos de posición, ahora estaba con su brazo izquierdo en mi hombro acariciando mi cara, y su pierna izquierda alzada, sosteniendo el libro.

Con su mano derecha cambiaba de pagina y me seguía leyendo –Yo soy don quijote y tu sancho, y el libro no subiera escrito si hubiera faltado alguno de los dos personajes amor—sonreí y le bese su mentón

-Te amo—

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Sonreí al recordar ese bello momento, aunque mis ojos dejaron escapar una traviesa lagrima.

- _El destino, nos había juntado desde muy jóvenes…Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, me vine del pueblo a la ciudad con mama… Ella fue la primer persona que vi entrando al edificio...Una sensación muy extraña recorría todo mi cuerpo… Siempre había oído hablar del amor a primera vista pero hasta ese día, no supe realmente a lo que era—_

 ** _Flashback_**

Llegaba con mi maleta, provenía de una familia muy humilde, mi madre venia de la ciudad, y mi padre de un pequeño pueblo.

Antes de entrar al edificio color rojo, una persona abrió; nos vimos a los ojos con una sonrisa, ella venia con un short de mezclilla y una blusa, con un chaleco también de mezclilla abierto que tenia borreguita por dentro.

Yo venía con una falda negra y una blusa morada, era reservada conmigo misma, nos vimos y me dio el paso –Buenos días- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días—dije sonrojada

-Permiso—se alejo cerrando la puerta pero antes volteo a donde yo, y nos volvimos a ver, sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron un montón de veces, y luego se fue.

Al poco tiempo nuestros caminos lograron coincidir.

Estaba con su novio, sentados en la orilla de un rio, los dos se veían, el con cara de deseo, ella le susurro algunas cosas, que no alcance a oír, iba vestida como la primer vez que nos vimos.

Pero vi una imagen que sin saber el ¿Por qué? Me había partido el alma, ella le dio un beso al chico… Quiso experimentar, encontrar el sentido de la vida…porque ella hacia muchas preguntas y pensaba que los chicos le darían la respuesta… Pero esa imagen fue muy dolorosa, el chico la tomo hasta bajarla montarse con ella y besarla con pasión y ella le respondía… yo me aleje como si nada.

Al final nos hicimos amigas, ella se había dado cuenta de que la amistad y la confianza que había surgido entre nosotras día a día, podía ser suplantada por di vinosos celos.

Sentados en una banca ella yo y su novio que ni alcanzó nadie le hacía caso, de hecho hasta le había dado la espalda para hablar conmigo, el solo se cruzaba de brazos hasta que dijo. –Voy a seguir como idiota, esperando a que me hagas caso o seguirás hablando con ella—

-Bueno si no te parece puedes irte—se medio volteo para verlo a los ojos.

-Pues está más entretenida vos con ella que conmigo, parece como si yo fuera tu amigo y ella tu novia—

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que esto era una discusión de pareja, me levante de la banca –Sabes que haru, es mejor que me valla luego hablamos—

-No espera michiru, no te vayas—me tomo de la mano

-Si, si vete para que tengamos por lo menos un momento a solas—me dijo el chico.

Haruka se volteo enojada, furiosa con el –Tu no te metas…-

-Nos vemos haru—me aleje, saque mi teléfono y aparente hablar con alguien, ella y su novio se quedaron hablando un par de cosas, pero no les hice caso…

A las dos horas regreso a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicándome que la perdonara por algo que yo no comprendí, pero que la había hecho sentirse culpable de su abandono –Perdóname Michiru—se acerco a mí, y como yo estaba acotada pues ella se acostó a mi lado.

Había conocido el sexo sin amor y le había basado las entrañas de la adolescencia y vino a mi…Al calor y la confianza que yo le infundía, así que le dije –Eso tiene nombre, eso es amor—le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, sintiendo un estremecimiento que venía de lo más profundo de su cuerpo hasta despertar en mi el más antiguo deseo de besarle…

La tome del mentón y la jale, hasta mi dándonos un primer beso, que para mi sorpresa ella respondió…Ella me enseño lo que los chicos le enseñaron porque para mi fue el primer beso de amor y ella fue mi maestra…Aprendí de sus fantasías, de los movimientos de la lengua y de los puntos del cuerpo que hasta entonces no había sentido; como si me hubiera presentado un ser que habitaba en mis adentros y yo nunca hubiera había conocido, sin su ayuda, fui suya en cuerpo… Y en alma…

Aun recuerdo ese día inolvidable tumbadas en la playa, con música de fondo de las olas –Prométeme una cosa – me dijo con una sonrisa –Prométeme siempre estaremos juntas—yo le sonreí acariciando su rubio cabello –Venga va, prométemelo—

-Te lo prometo—susurre mirándola con amor, ella se acerco y me dio un beso, que me roban el alma

Nos juramos que nunca más volveríamos a separarnos…

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Sonreí con disimulo al recordar tan bellos momentos.

Desde ese día nada… nada conseguiría apartarnos la una de a la otra y seguiríamos unidas PARA SIEMPRE.

A partir de entonces pude ver como una duda se fue posando en su interior incluso sin ella misma saberlo…Quizás por eso no se presento en el juzgado donde debía celebrarse la boda y había desconectado el teléfono haciéndose ilocalizable – _no quiero aventurar ninguna hipótesis que justifique aquel disgusto de todo lo que hoy a sucedidito…cariño… no pudiste llegar a la boda—_ recordé la llamada que había hecho del hospital medico, diciéndome que mi Haruka había sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

 _"_ _Se acabo_

 _Termino_

 _No te pude abrazar"_

 _-Como prometimos, nunca nos separaremos, espérame…_ \- corte con una navaja mis venas, alzando mi mano

 _"_ _Ya no estas aquí_

 _Solo aquí_

 _No puedo estar sin ti"_

– _Me voy contigo—_ la sangre brotaba, y cerré mis ojos…

" _¿Qué hiciste tu?_

 _¿Qué hice yo?_

 _Que hicimos mal_

 _¿Por qué te fuiste así?_

 _Lejos de mí_

 _Nos consiguieron separar_

 _Solo quiero estar contigooo_

 _Solo quiero seguir tu caminooo_

 _Solo quiero tu amor_

 _Y tus besos sentir_

 _Solo quiero morir_

 _Para no estar sin ti..."_

 ** _P.V de Haruka_**

Estaba en la costa del mar esperando a michiru, estaba posándose el sol, las gaviotas volaban vestía con un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, arreglada para mi michiru, quería estar con ella, la necesitaba.

Y ahí estaba parada, mirando el horizonte, sonreí con agrado estábamos tal y como cuando nos conocimos, no era esa Michiru de veinte tantos años ni yo esa Haruka, éramos dos jóvenes de 16 años de edad, corrí… corrí hasta el amor de mi vida, la atrape por la espalda, ella quedo sorprendida de verme y me le abalance...

La bese como le gusta, nos tiramos en las olas del mar, besándonos…

 _"_ _Solo quiero estar contigooo_

 _Solo quiero seguir tu caminooo_

 _Solo quiero tu amor_

 _Y tus besos sentir_

 _Solo quiero morir_

 _Para no estar sin ti..."_

Después nos levantamos, acaricio mi rostro. –Amor estas aquí—

-Y tú aquí—

-Te amo—nos dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte –Siempre juntas—le susurre

-Siempre Haruka—nos tomamos de las manos y nos fuimos por la orilla, y eso era verdad…SIEMPRE es una palabra de compromiso que pocos sabemos cumplir, ella y yo nos amábamos y aunque nuestro amor no era bien visto, no nos importo, porque… nuestro siempre iba a hacer hasta la eternidad…

 _"_ _Solo quiero estar contigooo_

 _Solo quiero seguir tu caminooo_

 _Solo quiero tu amor_

 _Y tus besos sentir_

 _Solo quiero morir_

 _Para no estar sin ti..."_

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _N.A._**

 _Ojala les haiga gustado una historia breve, pero con amor, se aceptan comentarios y criticas, nos estamos leyendo chicos(a)_

 _Cuídense._

 _Neka Tenoh =3_


End file.
